Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost
by Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99
Summary: "Hello Miss Rebecca!It's wonderful to see you again! Ah, i see you kept my watch nice and safe, albeit a bit waterlogged." I looked up and saw fifteen very familier people standing over me, looking concerned,and a very wet looking dwarf with golden hair and dripping mustache braids kneeling next to me, breathing heavily I groaned in frustration. "Bollocks." Thorin/OC FIli/Oc Kiliel
1. Swan Dive

**hey-yo how the fuck do i end up with three hobbit stories, but sweet tap dancing baby jesus, Richard's damn face is too 's faces are attractive.(yes, even Oin and Gloin. such lush beards they have...) idk, we'll see how this one goes. ****so, *puts on reading glasses and checks list* ah. according to my, "Which fictional character am i going to mentally molest and objectify" would be...*drumroll* I'm not going to tell you! woo!**

**Do you ****_really_**** think i would be sitting in my room writing this at 12:36 AM, the day before i have to get up early for classes if i owned The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings franchise. Nah man. (also, just as an fyi, there is going to be a LOT of different languages in this, so i will be putting the translations at the bottom)**

_ "All that is gold does not glitter,  
__not all who wander are lost;  
__The old that is strong does not wither,  
__Deep roots are not reached by frost."_

"Hey, Sam, you think you could take care of Catniss for me? Just for a month or two. Pleeease!? I _promise _I'll bake you cookies when i get back!" I whined to my second oldest brother. _"Yeah, that's what you said the last five times i cat-sat that demon feline."_ Sam grumbled half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes at Sam's dramatics. "She is _not_ any kind of demon feline Sam, you know her mum was a feral cat."

_"Uh-uh, tell that to the scratches i **still** have from Thanksgiving at your flat."_ I chortled at my elder brother's expense. _"It's not funny Becca! They could have gotten infected!" _I snorted at the likelihood of that happening.

"Yeah, sure brother. But seriously, I need someone over there to make sure she doesn't try to commit suicide while i'm gone. Or death by bread consumption_._" I smirked as i heard his signature huff through the phone. "Careful, _fratello_, you wouldn't want your face to get stuck in your _Stronza firma_, no?"

_"Dammit Rebecca! just because you can fluently speak six damn languages, does **not** mean you have to use them all the_ time!" I giggled as i heard Dean laughing in the backround.

"_Seriously _Sam, i need you to watch her for at least a month, if not more." there was silence on the other line for a moment, i could hear the shuffling of the exchanging of the phone to Dean.

_" 'Sup shortie? What's this I hear about needing a cat-sitter again?"_ I blew out a gust of air as i tried to get my bangs out of my face. "I'm going away for a while Dean."

_"What? why? Where are you going?"_ I made my way over to a bench outside the bookstore where i worked. "I'm going to New Zealand for a month with Bekah, Deano_._" I leaned my elbows onto my knees, holding my head with one hand, and the phone with the other. I waited a few seconds for his response.

_"...Well are you going to elaborate, or am I going to have to make up a story to tell madre?" _I winced as I thought of the _many_ possible things he could tell our Mama. "Hell no. Please, _per tutto ciò che è santo e buono, non dire a mamma!_"

_"Ok, one more time, this time maybe in English?"_ I let out a small huff of laughter.

"I said to not tell Mamma, because she would freak the _scopare_ out, and lock me in the basement, never to see the light of day again!" I cried dramatically.

_"Okay, calm the dramatics kiddo. Even if they aren't that far off. Why are you going to the lovely rolling hills of New Zealand anyways?"_ I chewed my lip nervously, an old habit of mine i've held onto since childhood. _"Bec? you know you can tell us anything right?"_ Dean said softly on the other line.

"I'm not pregnant, if that what you're insinuating _toror_." I deadpanned. _"I never said that you were! but if you are.."_ My face made friends with my palm, making a smacking noise. _"Careful shortie, wouldn't want to lose IQ points."_  
"That's funny, i think i got all the ones you were supposed to have" I quipped back.

_"Ha ha, you're so funny. Why do you need to go off across the big blue?"_ Dean "smoothly" turned the subject back to my leaving. I rose a delicate eyebrow to no one in particular. "That was incredibly smooth, brother dear. And,I-" I stopped and sighed heavily. "I just have to get away for a while."

_"And exactly how long have you been planning this?"_ I hesitated.

"You'll be pissed"

_"Dammit Becca, i'm pissed now! How long have you been planning on going away?!"_

I blew my fringe out of my face. "Since last Christmas." I flinched as Dean shouted. _"And you didn't think to, y'know, tell us?! What the hell?!Why didn't you-" _

"Because i didn't want to ruin Christmas, okay? Geeze, Dean, with Tim telling us about Ema's being pregnant, Kaleb and Megan announcing their engagement, and Ian's bringing Abby for dinner with us for the first time, i didn't want to spoil all the good things with the news that _I am practically moving halfway around the world_!"

I interrupted. _"Becca, i'm-"_ Dean started to apologize. "Look, nevermind, let's just forget this conversation ever happened. I need to get to work now, or i'll be late." I left out the bit where i was sitting right outside the bookstore, but minor details. _"Alright, but-" _"Yes i know. Give my love to Charlie and Kevin." I said quickly, before hurriedly ending the call. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool glass of the door of the bookstore, before unlocking it and turning the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Hanging up my coat in the back room, i put my(more then) slightly Irish coffee down on the counter, before going to get the cart to start re-stocking the bookshelves.

* * *

"That'll be thirteen-fifty, thank you. By the way, Order of the Phoenix, oh I _cried_ so hard. Have a nice day!" I giggled as I saw the horrified face of the thirteen year-old girl i had just sold a copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ too. I waved to her as i saw her walking outside the shop, nose buried in the world of wizards and witches. "Excuse me?" I turned towards the old man standing behind the counter. "Hello! how can i help you?" I said cheerily. "Well, i would like to know about these books back here, uh, the-" he gestured towards the back of the tiny shop, and i knew exactly the books he was talking about. "OH! The Lord of the Rings?" he nodded. I grinned wildly. "Oh those are my FAVORITE books ever! I have all of the extended editions of the movies, i have the special hard-cover books, i even have the map to Erebor my brother got me for christmas!" I stopped abruptly, realizing i was rambling. My face coloring, i lead him to the shelf where they were stored. "What would you like to know about them?" He cleared his throat. "Well, it's quite embarrassing, but what happens to the dwarves in the end?" I hesitated for a moment. "Well, i wouldn't want to give anything away if you haven't read it..." I trailed off. "Oh!" He laughed. "No no, you misunderstand me! I read the book in my youth, but i never got around to finishing it, i got far too busy." I nodded in understanding. "School?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to make sure it was alright for my granddaughter to read, I wouldn't want her to get nightmares or anything..." He trailed off. "Oh yes, I should hope not. I would often get night terrors myself as a young child, i wouldn't wish those on anyone." I shuddered as i remembered my last one that happened a couple nights ago. The old man looked sympathetically at me.

"Well!" I clapped my hands, brightening up, not wanting to burden this nice man with my baggage. "You wanted to know the ending, yes?" He nodded. I led him over to the comfy chairs we had for reading. As he settled himself in the chair, there was an awkward pause where we stared at each other, his piercing blue eyes seeming to look into my soul and see everything. "I'm Rebecca" I blurted out.

"I know." I frowned and probably looked like a confused kitten. He chuckled at me, and pointed one of his slender fingers at my nametag, which i had forgotten i had been wearing. "Oh." I said simply, my face flushing from embarrassment. He leaned over and patted my hand in understanding, still chuckling quietly.  
"Well Miss Rebecca, my name is Làthspell Maiar." I rose an eyebrow at his name. "Yes yes, i know. It is a family name i was cursed to own." I giggled at his sense of humor at his own name. "But most people just call me Làth, as saying Làthspell tends to drain oneself."

"Alright then, Mister Làth! The ending of the Hobbit." I frowned slightly. I hated the ending. "Well, I'm not one for endings, i usually tear the last page out of the books i read, unless they're library books, of course." Now it was Làth's turn to raise a grey eyebrow.  
"I know someone who does that too..." Now it was my turn to be astonished.

"Really? That's surprising. Most people hate when i do that, but it's mostly my little siblings because i give my books to them!"

Làth laughed, loud and long. His laugh was one of those comforting grandfatherly laughs, that immediately put one at ease.

"But back on subject, I hated the ending." Làth rose one perfect eyebrow(eyebrow game strong) at my dislike of the ending. "May i inquire as to why?" I smirked a little bit. "Alright, but once i get started talking about a thing i hate, i will not shut up about it."

"I didn't like the ending because i thought it was unfair that Dáin just swooped in at the end like, 'hello! i told you your quest to reclaim your homeland was absolutely nuts, and i'm not going to help you reclaim it-but wait! you killed the dragon! well now mister Oakenshield, now that you're dead, i shall take your crown and rule Erebor AND the Iron Hills! because i'm a pretentious bastard who's just as greedy as your grandfather' like, he already had the iron hills, he didn't NEED Erebor, Kili and Fili didn't NEED to die, Thorin didn't HAVE to die because of his bloody goldsickness. If there was a way for the ending to change, hell yeah, i'd change it. Because Thorin didn't get his second chance, and that's unfair for someone who has spent their life devoted to everyone but him."

"Second chance?" I nodded vigorously.

If there is one thing i remember from watching obscene amounts of veggie tales as a child, it's that everyone-_everyone_- deserves to have a second chance to fix their mistakes."

"Compassion..." Làth muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the musings of a senile old man." He said, patting my hand comfortingly.

"Okay...?" God, he was kinda strange. Nice, don't get me wrong, but strange.

"So that's how it ends, hmm?" I shrugged helplessly.

"Pretty much yeah. Not much I can do about it."

"Oh i wouldn't be so sure." I looked at Làth like he was crazy.

"Beg your pardon-" I was interrupted by his getting up suddenly and walking to the counter. Turning back to me, he smiled and gestured to the cash register. Hauling myself out of the very comfy chair, i grabbed The Hobbit and quickly made my way over to the counter.

"D'you want the deluxe hardcover copy you picked out, or the paper back? We also have a really old version hardcover in the back that i was planning on nicking after i'd handed in my notice." I joked, sliding the book over the scanner.

"You're handing in your notice? May I inquire as to why?" I sighed.

"Oh i just need something different in my life. My flatmate Bekah and I put our money together and saved up for a trip to New Zealand-that'll be seven fifty- so we're heading off next week." Again he looked at me with his world-weary eyes that seemed to know everything.

"Needed something different?" grabbing his money with a little more force then necessary, i shoved it into the register, and leaned up against the counter while his receipt was printing. "Y'know you ask a lot of questions for a stranger."

"When one is as old as I am, other people's opinions seem lesser then my own. It's far easier to just tell them to piss off." I choked on my spit as my elbow slipped off the counter. "Oh, are you quite alright?" I waved off his concerns as i righted myself, still giggling.

"No, no i'm fine thanks. Uh, here's your book." I said as i handed him the paper bag containing The Hobbit.

"So why are you leaving?" God, he wasn't going to let this go. I ruffled my short dark hair so it stuck up in every direction and leaned on the counter again.

"I need a break. Something new. Something other then the, 'get up, eat, go to work, eat, come home, shower, eat again, maybe watch some t.v. or knit a little bit, sleep, and then get up and do it all over again.' Y'know? It just get's so incredibly _dull_ being a worker bee, never standing out and _doing_ something worthwhile. I suppose that's why i read books. I get to feel what the character is feeling, go out and restore Erebor, destroy the ring, go to Hogwarts,etc, etc you get what i'm saying. I didn't just _read_ these books; i _lived_ them. All of them."

"That's a lot of lives."

"That's a lot of worlds worth seeing- ah, maybe not the Hunger Games. I'm perfectly ok with not seeing any deadly wasps thanks." Làth chortled at my dislike of the stinging devils.

"So you want an adventure, hmm?" Làth said, leaning closer. I sighed in want at the thought of anything but concrete walkways and stone buildings.

"More then _anything_." Làth had leaned in really close in my personal space bubble by now. Suddenly snapping back out of my personal space, he fumbled through his pockets for a moment.

"Hmm. I know i had it in here somewhere..." Getting more curious as he took his time, i started to fidget like a small child waiting for a toy from a grandparent. "Y-you already paid for the book, you really don't need to give me anythin' els-" I stopped mid-sentence as i suddenly found myself lacking in the air department, as my breath was taken away by the most beautiful pocket watch i had ever seen in my life. it was a bronzy color, with small flowers made up of white crystals, dull, but not dull enough so that they wouldn't be pretty. But the crowning glory would have to had been the platinum white dragon in the middle, spreading out it's wings over some of the crystals, and there was a little gap between the wing and the body, so you could just see inside at the clock face. Làth held it out to me on a thick bronze necklace chain, a small smile on his face at my reaction. I reached out my hand slowly, only for it to be pulled out of the way by a now very serious Làth.

"You must promise me that you will take very good care of it, for it was given to me by a very good friend of mine a long time ago." I blinked, coming out of my reverie. "Of course i will! I'm twenty-six, not four, i _can_ take care of an inanimate object." The beautiful watch was gently placed into my cupped hands, and it seemed to give off a very faint white light for a second. Blinking, the light was suddenly gone, and i was left wondering if it had just been a trick of the light. Distracted by shiny object once again, i was in my own little world until Làth suddenly cleared his throat. I jumped, forgetting he was still in the store. Putting the chain around my neck, i ripped the receipt off the printer and stuffed it in the bag(as i had forgotten to do so earlier) And giving him a smile.

"Thank you. I've never had a gift this nice before." I said shyly, a bit intimidated by how expensive it looked, and he was giving it to me-for free!

"Think of it as a thank you for the wonderful conversation this afternoon."

"Y-yes, alright then. I should let you leave, you probably have family waiting for you." Làth shook his head no.

"Not a soul. I'm just a lone wolf, on the prowl for a book and a nice cuppa." He winked roguishly. I frowned slightly.

"But didn't you want this for your granddaughter?" He froze, obviously not expecting me to have remembered that.

"It's my friend, uh, Morine Blue's granddaughter. She's turning twelve tomorrow and i was invited to her birthday party." I kept my face neutral of suspicion throughout his minor panic at being caught in a lie.

"Ah. cool stuff going on then. But i should probably close up now, so i'm going to have to kick you out." Làth raised an eyebrow at my statement of kicking him out.

"Closing? But it's only five-thirty!" I made a face and nodded.

"Aye, but you forget it's a Friday, which-" I pointed at the sign stuck on the window "-Means we close at five o'clock, not five-thirty. So if you want to be talkin' in technicalities, we should have closed half an hour ago." I beamed up at him as we walked out of the shop, turning off all the lights as I went. Grabbing my bag from the back, I ran outside the shop to where Làth was waiting, and locked the door behind me.

"Are you the only one who works here?"

"Nah, there are three others. But Cordelia's just got married, so she's goin' ta be away for another month, Doyle's gone into the hospital for an operation on his cornea or something like that." We sat on the bench outside of the shop while i filled him in on where all my co-workers were. "And Angel works the night shift, so i hardly ever see him. Damn shame too, he's a real cutie, all dark and mysterious. And gosh, that jawline he's got." I shuddered a bit and took a deep breath. "Sorry, had to cool myself off for a sec. Whew mama though, he's got a big-"

"Well i must be going now i'm terribly sorry for taking up so much of your time today!" I snorted at the predictability of men. "the necklace, it's, special. you must be careful with it, protect it with your life if you must." I lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Did you steal the crown jewels and melt them down to make this."

"What? no of course not."

"Good. we're alright then." Làth rolled his eyes at me, and shook my hand. "It was very nice meeting you Miss Rebecca. I hope our path cross again soon."

"Likewise Mister Làth."

As i watched him walk down the sidewalk, i pulled out my phone and hit speed dial.

_"What do you need now."_

"Gee, love you too Fee. Can't i just call my beautiful flatmate and ask her about how her day was?"

"_Not with you. It takes a lunar eclipse to get you to call your mother, let alone make a social call to the person you see everyday."_

"True enough. I need you to look up a man named Làthspell Maiar. L-a-t-h-s-p-e-l-l, M-a-"

_"I'm not an idiot Kee. i know how to spell Lathspell Ma-okay what did you say his last name was?"_

"Maiar. I trust you know how to spell that?" I said smugly, getting into the cab i hailed a moment ago.

_"One of these days you're going to wake up with blue hair."_

"You forget i want to dye my hair a crazy colour. You'd be doing me a favor."

_"Then no hair!"_

"I have Jennifer Lawrance hair, you can't get much shorter then that unless i went Emma Watson pixie cut."

_"You are so dull."_

"Usually am. I'll be at the flat in half a mo, we're pulling up to the door, i'll see you in a sec."

_"Kay. Hey, Chinese or pizza?" _I paid the cabbie and stood thinking in the night air, debating between the two.

_"Or do you actually want to be healthy and cook something?"_

"The last time we tried cooking we nearly burn the building down. Mrs Hudson was _not_ pleased with us, so i think it's a no on that."

_"I think we still have leftover sesame chicken in the fridge." _ I heard silence for a moment while Bekah walked to the kitchen, and then i heard the fridge opening. "Three.." I counted down under my breath until i heard the tell tale sign of the chinese box being opened and the usual, "Urgh!" that went with it.

"_Yeah, the leftovers are a no-go. We really should clean it out, we really should. Truly, i thought i saw something move in there, and it might have had legs."_

"We're halfway to making a Tribble!" I joked. I heard Bekah snort on the other end as she grabbed something off the printer. "K, since we seem to have nothing remotely edible in the fridge, uh, i guess we should go to the store and get some groceries and make-"

_"Chinese?" _I breathed a sigh of relief, taking great joy in seeing my breath puff into a little cloud in the cold air.

"God yes, thank you."

"_Alright, i'll finish printing this off, then i'll be down in less then a second. Okay?"_

"Ta." i hung up and waited for Bekah to make her way down.

* * *

I turned as i finally heard the door open and lock as Bekah shut it behind her. "Dude, what took you so long? I've been waiting here forever!" Bekah rolled her crystal blue eyes at my dramatics. "Sorry! I got caught up talking to John about why there's a bag of thumbs in our fridge. Again."

"Was it the same bag or a different one?"

"Well i think it was the same one cause one had a little bit of fuzz on-does any of it matter?!"

"Of course it does, Sherlock must have put them there because he know's we only eat out."

"True enough. So Hong-Kong Seafood or the new sushi place near Joann's overly priced shitty fabrics?" Bekah said disdainfully. Laughing loudly, i tried to dial Hong-Kong Seafood without giggling.

"Stop, Kee, we can't giggle if Anya's on the phone, she'll think we murdered the queen." -which only served to make me giggle harder.

_"Hello Hong-Kong Seafood how may i help you today?" _ I snorted and cleared my throat, before putting the phone back to my ear.

"Hey Anya! Guess who!" i crooned into the phone.

_"oh god no. let me guess, something was moving in the fridge again?"_

"Yup!"

_"Ugh, you react far too cheerily to something moving in your fridge. Also, you could try cooking once and a while or else no man will ever see you as a suitable mating partner and they may leave you at the alter."_

"Oh you're still bitter about that are you?" Bekah hit my arm and gave me a pointed look. I put a hand over my phone. "Not good?" She gave me an irritated look. "Bit not good yeah."

"Sorry Anya i didn't-"

_"Look, no it's fine just- you guy's want the usual?"_

"Anya your normally really irritating voice is less irritating the usual is something wrong?"

"Rebecca Joy Warner!"

"Ow, Ow! Ok, OKAY NO NEED TO HIT-OUCH FUCKING HELL WOMAN WHAT DO YOU KEEP IN THAT PURSE?!"

"THE SOULS OF MY LONG DEAD ANNOYING FLATMATES! APOLOGIZE TO ANYA DAMMIT!"

"FINE FINE GOSHDARNIT! GEEZE!" I rubbed the back of my head while Bekah fumed over to my left.

"Anya?"

_"Hmm? sorry, hot guy. What did you say?"_

"Nothing! Do you still remember our usuals?"

_"How can i forget, you come in here every monday, wednesday and friday."_

"That's very exact darling."

_"mmhm. So, for the more polite one of you whom i like better wants the sesame chicken with a spring roll, and pork-fried rice, while the devil's lost child, that would be you, wants general cho's chicken with two quarts of wonton soup, not to be mixed up with wanton which is used quite frequently in the romance novel i'm reading, it's really quite fascinating the positions your puny mortal bodies can bend in-"_

"OKAY YOU SEEM TO KNOW OUR ORDER SO I'M HANGING UP NOW."

* * *

As we reached the door to HKSF, Bekah's phone started ringing and playing Brahms Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G minor. I rolled my eyes as she picked up.

"What is it this time Sherlock?" She said, exasperated. I grinned madly and waved, mouthing "Hi Sherlock!" at her. Bekah rolled her eyes and turned around, putting her finger up to her ear so she could hear Sherlock better.

Chortling to myself, i flung the swinging door open.

"Anyaa! guess whooo?! It's your favorite customer!" I sang, throwing myself up onto the counter.

"Get down from there! Just take your food a leave me to my brooding damnit!" I slipped off, dodging her badly aimed 'punch' at my head, and pulling out my wallet. Anya gave a little sniffle, before taking my cash more vigorously then necessary.

"Whoa there, someone got up on the wrong side of the empty double bed!" When Anya didn't respond to my goading, i took a closer look at her. _Eyes puffy, hair wet, but not sopping like if she had just got a shower, bloodshot eyes, stuffy nose, and dark shadows underneath her eyes._

"Got yourself in a bit of a tizzy there love?" Anya looked mildly surprised at the question.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your uh, your-" I mimed at my throat. "-voice is a bit scratchy, had a row with Xander over the phone again? I always told you he was no good. Lazy sod." Anya cracked a small smile at that.

"Yeah, uh, that'll be sixteen forty-two thanks. Have a nice da-" Anya's spiel was cut short by Bekah bursting into the restaurant, bringing in a cold rush of winter air.

"What's wrong." Bekah looked pale(er then usual) and she was breathing heavily.

"We need to leave."

"Yeah alright let me just get the receipt and we can-"

"No, Rebecca. we need to leave_ right this second._" I hesitated, looking into her eyes for any signs of mischief(as she has been known to set up elaborate pranks) Finally, i nodded.

"Right. Ok Anya, we'll have to pick up this absolutely _riveting _conversation when I come back." Grabbing the plastic bag that had our food, Bekah grabbed my hand and rushed me out of HKSF. I allowed myself to be dragged for a ways, until we go to one of the bridges. I stopped abruptly, yanking Bekah back towards me.

"Ok, what in the name of sanity is going on here Bekah?!" I hissed out between chattering teeth.

"We can't stop until we get back to Baker Street!"

"Fee!" she stopped trying to pull me. "What's going on?" I said softly.

"Yes i'm sure we'd all like to know that, 'Fee'." a man snickered in the shadows. Bekah's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at his point, and full of fear.

"Too late." She whimpered, closing her eyes. I gripped her hand tightly.

"It'll be ok Fee, don't worry."

"Aww! how..._adorable._ Really, i can see how people think you two are lesbians. You're so sickeningly sweet i think i'm getting a cavity! But y'know, no homo." He said with a giggle on the end.

I moved so i stood in front of Bekah, trying to shield her from the strange man she was so afraid of.

"Ooh! maybe a little bit of homo, no?"

"Who are you and what do you want with Bekah?!" I forced the tremor out of my voice.

"Oh darling your hair is _sublime_! where did you get it done?!"

"I ask you a question!" I barked at him, looking around to see any possible exits. He paused.

"Are you afraid of me?" I straightened my posture, trying to see if i could bluff my way out of this.

"No." he let out a hysterical giggle.

"Well you should be." The footsteps of his Cesare Paciotti's, size seven, echoed closer until he was in the light of the streetlamp.

"Jim Moriarity!" He chirped, wiggling his fingers in a little wave. "Hi!"

* * *

I breathed in sharply. "Not possible" I whispered, starting to shake. "You- you're supposed t-to be-"

"Dead?" he said lazily, looking around at something. "Not quite darling. Although i did go into a small coma for about two and a half years, due the the sudden rush of oxygen to my brain, but that's all boring stuff you don't want to hear -" He cracked his neck, completely serious now. "You have something I want. A little pocket watch, with a _tiny _little dragon on the front, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim made an 'O' face, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly we were surrounded by armed men in masks. Pushing Bekah behind me fully, i tried to calculate how many of them i could take down before something happened to Bekah.

"Oh no, that won't do at all!" Jim nodded at us, and the men ripped Bekah and i apart, two holding my arms behind my back, and the other two holding Bekah over the railing of the bridge.

"No! Fee!" I screamed, before the man holding my arms covered my mouth.

"Kili!" She yelped back as the men holding her over let go for a second, making her think they were going to drop her.

"Aww how cute! you even have little pet names for each other! I'm touched, truly i am, but i can't let either of you go, but you probably've already worked that out, haven't you, my little mini-consulting detective?"

"You bastard! when i get my hands on you, i'm going to rip your skin off you in little bits! I'll go all Hannibal Lector on your ass! I'll-mmf!"

"Rude." He turned his back to me, choosing instead to walk towards Bekah, who couldn't even try to struggle. Acting quickly, i bit my captor's hand. He yelped, and removed his hand, but didn't let me go.

"WAIT!" Moriarity turned back to me, a smug grin on his face. "The-the-the pocket watch, little white flowers with a platinum white dragon on the front?"

"That's the one!" He clapped his hands together. "Name your price- oh wait, you already have one." Jim said evilly. I scrunched my forehead together in confusion, before realizing what he was planning of doing.

"No, WAIT!-" I shouted as Bekah screamed as the men dropped her into the cold dark waters below her.

"BEKAH!" I barely had time to shout before the man holding my arms hit the side of my forehead with the hilt of a hunting knife, sending blood coursing down my face into my eye.

Oh. Someone was screaming. Was that me? Huh. I guess so. The other guy backhanded me, and i stopped screaming for Bekah. We heard a splash, and i felt hot tears spill down my cheeks, only to freeze in the cold biting wind. I barely heard Moriarity laughing in the backround. All i could hear was my heart beating.

I let out a snarl so animalistic, somewhere inside me i couldn't believe it came from me. I flipped the first goon over my back by dropping to the ground, and sliding under his legs. Breaking his arms, i shoved him over the railing. The largest guy came at me swinging his arms wildly. The first punch barely glanced my chin. I noticed, too late, that it was a feint though, and he sent a punch straight to my gut, doubling me over for a second, winded. I winced as he picked me up by my shirt, slamming me down on the concrete again and again, until i managed to position my foot right, so that the next time he slammed me down, my foot came up. He howled in pain, clutching his balls and curling up on the floor in the fetal position.

I slowly got up, still slightly winded. I backed up, the other two guys looking unsure of how to proceed. Once i hit the other side of the bridge, i started running towards them, gaining speed until i was full out sprinting. I almost body slammed the two, but the dodged out of the way just in time.

I launched myself over the railing, holding my breath and pointing my hands into a near perfect dive.

I hit the water hard. The cold shocking me, i let my breath out. I tried to swim up, but the current started to take me under. The darkness was surrounding me, crushing my lungs. The blackness seemed to be clouding up my vision, consuming me. I panicked and started to thrash around. The cold seeped into my woolen blue peacoat, settling into my bones. There was a bright light that surrounded me. I tried to watch the light as it came closer and closer to me, but exhaustion and cold got the better of me. Darkness clouded my vision over, and this time i greeted it like an old friend.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open suddenly. I was still underwater, but now i was floating gently along a small river in a forest. MY eyes tried to get used to the light, but the need for air became too great, and i planted my feet on the pebbly bottom, and thrusted myself up, gulping for air. Swimming towards a large piece of drift wood, i heaved my upper body onto it, closing my eyes for the second time that day.

I don't know how long i floated on the little river, but when i woke up, there were rapids everywhere. A small part of me thought that it must have rained heavily recently, for the river to have been so swollen. And then that part shut up as i concentrated on not dying. My foot slammed into something along the river bottom, causing me to cry out in pain. Lovely. there were rocks in the swollen fast running river of death, as i had so lovingly named it. So now i concentrated on 'steering' my piece of driftwood around the rocks, while still trying not to fall off of said piece of driftwood.

The rapids got faster and faster, and there were larger rocks to deal with. My wet, shaking hands slipped, and i fell off the driftwood, a small yelp of surprise coming out. I was pulled underwater, and then i pulled myself back up, clinging to a rock face, shivering. I swept my dark locks out of my face so i could see where i was, and i promptly fell back into the water after i had seen where i was. I was pulled under, choking on water on my way down, cursing in my head for where it looked like i was. I saw another piece of driftwood, and i launched myself off the rock i was squished against, and up to the surface, throwing my body onto the driftwood, and clinging on for dear life. This piece of driftwood didn't like me as much as the last one apparently, and my left leg was slammed into the rocks. I felt a crack, and i screamed out in pain, feeling nauseous. I heard shouting from the forest line, and i fell back into the water, no way of getting back up this time. I heard another splash in the water, and felt very strong _very male_ arms go around my waist, and propelled us up onto a small bank. I coughed, and started to gasp for air. I rolled onto my back, the sunlight blinding me, that is until a shadow- or should i say shadows- encircled me.

"Hello? can you hear me? Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm partially drowned, not dead. SO yes i _can_ hear you. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well i don't know, i'm a bit knackered from _almost fucking drowning._" I heard a few snickers at my colourful vocabulary.

"Ah yes! See Thorin, i told you she'd be here on time!" My eyes snapped open.

"Beg your-fucking-pardon?"

"A half-dead woman has no place on this quest Gandalf. I will not subject her to the terror of the wild after nearly drowning in the river, advisor or not."

A large form with a strange hat leaned over my body(I was giving myself some well-deserved rest thank you very much)

"Hello Miss Rebecca! It's wonderful to see you again! Ah, i see you kept my watch nice and safe, albeit a bit waterlogged." I blinked a couple of times to try and un blur my vision. the fogginess started to go away, and i propped myself up on my elbows, being careful of all my scrapes from the adventure in the river. I looked up and saw fifteen _very familier _people standing over me, looking concerned(or as concerned one can be for a stranger who nearly drowned) and a very wet bedraggled looking dwarf with golden hair and dripping mustache braids kneeling next to me, breathing heavily, concern in his crystal blue eyes.

"I-" I started to say. I groaned in frustration and flopped back down on the ground, no longer caring about getting sand on me.

"Bollocks."

**Ta-da! woo! now i'm not sure if i can manage 6,000 words or more every week, but i can sure as hell try! what did you guys think? if you have suggestions of things you might want to see in this story, i could take some into consideration. :)**

**-Birdy**


	2. You've been Buffyed

**woo more chappie yay woo it's 4 am and i have school to do tomorrow. children, take my advice and do the smart thing; only stay up until 4 am, ****_on a weekend bloody fuck i'm going to sleep through_** everything.** so okay then! on with the chapter 2 of NATWWAL! (see i even can up with an abbreviation of it because i'm a lazy fuck) Also, it has come to my attention that some people are confused about who the other characters are.**

**Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Jim Moriarity are all from BBC Sherlock(fuck yeah season 3)**

**Angel, Cordelia Chase, and Francis Doyle are all from Angel.(The spinoff of Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

**Anya and Xander are from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.(if you haven't watched BTVS i encourage you to do so because it's an amazingly well written show.)**

**And last, but not least, Sam and Dean are from Supernatural.**

**And because i'm a forgetful idiot, and i finished writing last chapter at four am, I forgot to put in the translations for the Italian in.(although you probably looked them up on google translate but idk just work with me here)**

**Fratello: Brother**

**Stronza Firma: bitch face**

**Madre: I think this one is pretty obvs but it means mother**

___per tutto ciò che è santo e buono, non dire a mamma: for all that is good and holy, do not tell mom_

**Toror: brother in elvish because i'm a nerd**

**Also, Rebecca looks like Jennifer Lawrance, with dark brown hair instead of blond, while Bekah looks like Dianna Agron, with gold-blond hair.**

**I own nothing copyright wise involving the hobbit, BTVS/Angel, Sherlock, or Supernatural.(for last chapters sake) I do however own signed pictures of Benedict and Martin, Richard Armitage, and Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner. And a shirt that says "Thorin Oakenshield has the Key to my heart" But that's irrelevant.**

* * *

_Where we left off last week_

"Hello Miss Rebecca! It's wonderful to see you again! Ah, i see you kept my watch nice and safe, albeit a bit waterlogged." I blinked a couple of times to try and un blur my vision. the fogginess started to go away, and i propped myself up on my elbows, being careful of all my scrapes from the adventure in the river. I looked up and saw fifteen _very familier _people standing over me, looking concerned(or as concerned one can be for a stranger who nearly drowned) and a very wet bedraggled looking dwarf with golden hair and dripping mustache braids kneeling next to me, breathing heavily, concern in his crystal blue eyes.

"I-" I started to say. I groaned in frustration and flopped back down on the ground, no longer caring about getting sand on me.

"Bollocks."

* * *

I laid there for at least five minuets while Gandalf explained where i was from and how i got here. And then the company had a nice little laugh about my word choiceige.

"Fucking wizards." I growled underneath my breath.

"E-excuse me Miss Warner?" i moved my arm away from my eyes, where it had been laying, shielding my eyes from the horrors of sunlight.

"Hmm? Yes Ori?"

"I-I noticed that your clothes were soaked, a-and with you having been in the river for who knows how long, you might have caught cold!" He rummaged around in his bag for a second, before pulling out a jumper and a pair of trousers. "Y-you can have them for as long as you need them, but they might be a bit big on you..." Ori said shyly, giving a small smile as he held the clothes out to me. It took every once of strength I had left in my body not to squeal and coo over how cute he was.

"Well thank you very much Ori, but i'm afraid i can't wear them at the mo, because i can't get up to put them on because i can't feel my leg." I said casually. Everyone's heads whipped around towards me. Oh lordy call in the mother hen squad. Dori and Oin made their way over, Oin bringing his bag of...whatever dwarves have in their bags.

"So how was your trip here Miss Rebecca?" Gandalf said, springing up out of nowhere, and startling the crap out of me. "No problems I assume?" My leg twitched a little bit as Oin felt around to see what I did to it.

"Oh yes, I mean, if you ignore the bit about me almost drowning, and busting up my leg, it was perfect! The weather's really nice this time of year in London too. we've just got our first snow of winter, so the Thames wasn't THAT cold when I jumped in to save the life of my best friend after a serial killer threw her over." Oin snorted at my cheery sarcasm.

"Alrigh' lass, good news is yeh didn't dislocate or break it. Bad news is it's out o' place a bit, so i got to pull it back into place, go' it?"

"Sure, be my guest" I said lazily. Oin nodded, and said something to Dori, who walked over and held my other leg down.

"But other then the almost drowning part, how was your night?" Gandalf pressed. I rolled my eyes, getting a bit irritated now.

"Well perfect except for the part where i wasted sixteen dollars on chinese i didn't even get to-hOLY MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A **_FUCKING_ SHIT!**" I howled, throwing myself on the ground and closing my eyes in pain as Oin suddenly set my knee back into place without warning.

"Really, there isn't a need for such language Miss Rebecca." Gandalf chided. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him. I couldn't say anything witty, I couldn't really talk at the moment, my knee hurt that badly. The whole company watched our exchange in a mix of amusement and concern from Ori and Dori.

Being the incredibly eloquent and witty person I am, I channeled my inner Martin Freeman(he looks SO much like John...freaky.) and gave Gandalf the bird.

Oin patted my knee, causing me to lurch upwards to clutch at it.

"Well tha' ought to feel better in 'bout and hour er so, and i recommend, I canna stress this enough, _do not walk on it._" He said, giving my leg one last pat before gathering his things and leaving me by myself.

I struggled around for a moment, trying to get to the boulder there was next to me so i could lean up against it. But to no avail, i couldn't get my arms-that were still weak from holding onto various surfaces while floating down the river-to pull me towards the rock.

That was until two people grabbed my arms and dragged me upright, before dropping me right in front of the boulder. Sitting up properly against the rock, i looked up at my two helpers.

"Kili!"

"And Fili,"

"At your service!" they said simultaneously, bowing.

"Ah, hey, you were the one who pulled me out, ta?" I said, pointing at the blond one. Fili smiled charmingly, dazzling me for a second or two. _'Oh hot damn am I going to be in trouble with there two.'_

"Yes I was, I'm surprised you remember, you were a bit, ah,"

"Incapacitated?" Kili supplied.

"Yes! Uh, No offense meant Ma'am." Fili started to panic a bit as I made a very not amused face at him. My lips twitched, and I snorted before I could catch myself. Succumbing to the giggles, I waved off Fili and Kili's fears that they had offended me.

"So!" Kili said, plopping himself down on the ground next to me, while Fili did the same, but less like an over eager puppy(nothing wrong with that though)

"You're from a different world, right?" Kili said excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Y...es?" I said hesitantly, wondering where they were going with this.

"No need to be so nervous, we aren't going to eat you." Fili teased, bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth. _'Fuck fuck fuck holy shit oh damn he's still damp oh god I hope my hair doesn't look like shit'_

"I don't know brother, she _is _very cute..." Kili said, his voice deepening.

"Hmm, quite right my younger, less handsome brother. I think I deserves some kind of reward for risking my life to jump into that dangerous river." By this time I was completely red, blushing from head to toe, I had people have an interest in me before, but hot damn none of them were as attractive as _these_ two! So my mind did the most logical thing I could think of.

"Oh my god I think I can almost feel my foot, like it's got that sleepy fuzzy feeling sort of like static on the telly when you can't find a channel-and I just realized that my shoes are still wet so that means my socks are wet and if I walk in wet socks and shoes it'll be all squishy and unpleasant- and ew my feet'll get all gross and wrinkly cause they've been in the water and trapped in my wet shoes since I can't reach down to take them off because I can't feel my feet because it's all fuzzy feeling like i've sat on it too long-"

Oh god, word vomit strikes again.

"Lass, you're rambling." Fili huffed, in an amused sort of way. I blinked.

"Oh."

"But it was very fascinating to hear about how your foot is wrinkly because of the river." Kili jumped in, thinking my 'Oh' was one of disappointment. "But how wrinkly exactly? Like a prune? Dried tomato's" He gasped and leaned in conspiratorially towards me. "Like a peach pit?" he whispered.

"Worse!" I whispered back, playing along. Fili put the back of his hand on his forehead, in a mock-swoon.

"Oh what could be worse then a..peach pit?" Fili shuddered.

"Balin's wrinkly balls." I smirked as they made identical faces of disgust.

"UGH!"

"Oh _MAHAL, _I have an image!"

"FILI _STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" _I leaned onto Kili to keep my balance as I laughed as they shook their heads, as if that would make the thoughts go away.

"With little white hairs all over-" I whispered in between giggles

"NO!" Kili screeched like a little child, while Fili just leaned away from me and looked queasy.

"Green is such a dashing colour on you Fili!" I teased. "You should wear it more often!" He turned his head towards me, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"This isn't some sick sort of revenge for us teasing you, was it? Because this is much crueler then what we did!"

"Pfft, what? Never." I lied. Kili poked my side, and smirked wickedly as I jumped.

"Miss Rebecca, you wouldn't just _happen_to be ticklish, are you?" He drawled.

"Oh fucckidy no. You are not going down that road." I slapped his hand away as it crept closer to my side.

"What road? I'm merely asking you a question. It is _you _who took offense at it." Kili said a little too innocently. I gave him a dry look that said I didn't believe him.

"Uh-uh. And on that note, I'm going to change into the clothes Ori gave me." I said, scooting forwards a bit.

"Oh, that reminds me, we did have a reason for coming over here, other then just to torment you." Fili said.

"Really." I said dryly. Fili gave me a look.

"Yes, _really_. We found what we assumed was your bag a couple of meters up the river, and that's when we heard you shout. It's not too damp, so I'm pretty sure your belongings should be ok." He got up and walked over to the other side of camp, before returning and handing me my messenger bag.

"Oh my god thank you _so_ much!" I cried as he dropped it in my lap.

"Miss Warner!" Thorin barked from where he was standing with Gandalf. I looked up from rooting through my bag.

"Ta?" He fast walked over to where the boy's and i were sitting.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Well-"

"Oh Uncle,"You just missed the most _riveting_ conversation about how Miss Rebecca's toes are wrinkly like Ba-Oof!" I swiftly hit Kili across the chest with my hand, efficiently silencing him while Fili chuckled to himself.

"_As I was saying_, yes, I do think I can walk, though I might need some help." I said calmly, whilst throwing Kili a death glare. Thorin nodded.

"That can be done. I apologize also, the _wizard_" Thorin gritted his teeth and glowered at Gandalf from across camp. "Informed me that there would be two additions to the company, but he had neglected to tell me _when_ you would arrive here." I nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, nearly drowning is defiantly _not_ my ideal way to travel. Wizards. What can you do, right?" Thorin just stood there, looking at me like i was insane.

"...Anyways, we do not have enough ponies for all of us, so you will have to ride with someone." and with that, he swooped away to do whatever it is Thorins do in all their majestic glory. After Kili and I spent some time staring after Thorin in awe, I decided I needed to get up and move around, to maybe get some feeling back into my leg.

"Right then! Help me up, or else I think my other leg is going to go numb and then we're really fucked, eh?" I joked.

"Beg your pardon!?" Kili spluttered, going an adorable shade of red.

"It's a saying from my world, don't worry about it just help me up-oh hello Fili how did you get there." I blinked as Kili yanked me up, only to come face-to-face with a Fili that magically appeared.

"You're goin' to be riding with me, 's that okay with you?" I smiled up at him. _'oh sweet lordy in heaven, he's a **dwarf** an i still have to look up at him. K, either he's too tall, or Gandalf somehow shrunk me.'_

"Yeah, no, fine by me." I slung my bag over my shoulders, Kili holding my elbow so I wouldn't fall over(as I tend to do often anyways, even without being injured) "Lead the way." Fili gave me a quiet smile, taking my elbow from Kili and wrapping an arm around my waist for, uh, extra support.

Making our way over to his pony, I stared at said pony. It was bigger then I expected, considering Gandalf _shrunk_ me the bastard.

"This is Bungo, do you want me to strap your bag onto the saddle or..?" Fili trailed off as he noticed my dazed look. "Something the matter?"

"I don't like ponies." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? they won't hurt you." I shuddered.

"Let's just say there was an unfortunate incident with my step-father myself and a pony, that ended up with my arm broken."

"Lovely. So i'm guessing with that in mind, you can't get on the horse yourself?"

"You guess correctly. Now help me up onto this beast!" Fili smirked as he gracefully swung up onto Bungo, and then bending down to wrap an arm around my waist(again) and pull me up in front of him. Blushing, again, I made a small noise of discomfort as I was hoisted upon the 'large' animal.

"Are you really _that _uncomfortable around animals?" I shook my head as I adjusted myself a bit without disturbing the pony.

"No, I love animals, I have a cat back home, her name is Caniss, and she's the devil incarnate." Fili laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "But I just don't like ponies. The one my step-father got for my younger sister's birthday was vicious, and it has traumatized me for the rest of my life." I paused. "So far."

"Alright! Let's move out." Thorin bellowed from the front of the pony conga line. I startled a bit as Fili dug his heels into the pony's side.

"I am extremely not comfortable with this." I said stiffly, sitting ramrod straight and not moving at all. Fili leaned down, his mustache braids tickling my ear.

"It's alright, relax. I won't let anything hurt you." I swallowed, my mouth going dry. I faintly remember nodding and relaxing a bit as we started moving slowly.

I started to doze off when Bofur rode up next to us.

"How's the leg doin' lass?" He said cheerfully. I started, not expected the other dwarves to talk to me so soon.

"O-oh, uh, fine i guess, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well tha's a relief,we was worried when ya passed ou' withou' any warnin'!" I opened and closed my mouth.

"Th-thanks." I smiled at him, before I doubled over from a hunger pain. Bofur laughed as i blushed from all the attention my stomach brought me.

"Ah! here!" he dug around in his pack, and handed me a(slightly squashed) kaiser roll.

"No, it's alright I'm fine I'm not-" I protested.

"Lass. Bofur said firmly, getting my attention. "Y'need to eat. I heard what ye said to tha wizard, abo' not gettin' to eat the food ye got. And after yer lil' swim, I'd assume you'd be hungry. So take it and besides," He leaned in closer. "It's no' actually mine. I nicked it from the hobbit's house last night." he winked. I let out a breathy laugh and shook my head a little, before grabbing the roll from his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. Bofur waved off my thanks.

"Twas nothin'. Couldn't let a member o' the company go hungry eh?" I nodded as I ripped off a piece with my teeth, chewing vigorously, before starting to shovel it in. Bofur started laughing.

"EY MATES! Looks like this one's go' an appetite!" Gloin shouted. I looked up from my roll to see the company laughing at me, and I could feel the tips of my ears heat up. I looked at the half-eaten roll in my hand and swallowed. I put the leftovers in my bag, even though I was still hungry.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" Fili asked. I turned a bit in the saddle, facing him slightly. I gave him a weak smile.

"Nah, I'm full. I've got a smaller stomach then you lot do, so I don't need to eat as much." Fili looked like he didn't believe me, but let it go. I yawned, feeling incredibly drained all of a sudden. 'Swimming' does that to a person. I closed my eyes for a second, telling myself I wouldn't sleep...

* * *

"Well fuckidy hell." I said, looking around he forest floor where I had woken up, soaking wet. I looked around rapidly.

"Kee? Where are you?! Is this Moriarity?!" I started to panic. "Um, okay. Uh, Uh, Uh, I'm all alone in a strange forest after being kidnapped by an incredibly hostile psychopath, I'm soaking wet and very disoriented, and my best friend is missing, have I missed something?" My stomach growled loudly. "Oh and I'm hungry. Wonderful." I grabbed my messenger bag off the ground, and noticing a white plastic bag, I let out a whoop of joy.

"Oh holy mother of God, CHINESE! I was holding the Chinese when they dropped me!" I dug into my sesame chicken. I moaned in happiness as the(slightly soggy) chicken hit my tastebuds. "Oh holy shit I forgot how good food tastes." I scarfed up the rest of my food, but I left Rebecca's in the bag. I laid back, looking at they sky. "The clouds are clearer then they are back home..." I murmured, reaching a hand up as if to touch said clouds. I felt my eyes fill up with unshed tears, what was happening hitting me full force in the gut. I gasped and sat up. "The watch!" I picked up my bag and started to pick through it.

"Ah-ha!" I shouted in triumph, pulling out a brass pocket watch with blue glowy crystals that were currently white. I looked at it and nodded after a while. I got up and picked up the plastic bag holding Rebecca's chinese food. I walked straight until I saw a break in the trees. Smiling, I ran up to the opening, only to gasp and drop the bag. Falling to my knees, I let my mouth drop in shock and awe.

"I-" I started to shake. "I'm gonna kill that wizard."

* * *

I awoke to Fili shaking me.

"Miss Rebecca, we've stopped for the day." I blinked.

"Really?" Fili nodded.

"Uncle decided to stop earlier today then usual after he noticed haw deeply you slept. Oin was worried that you maybe hit your head and gotten a concussion."

"Nah, I'm tougher then that. It takes more then a little river to kill me!" Kili smirked(when had he gotten here...?)

"But Miss Rebecca, didn't you drown?"

"Stop being a smart-ass and help me down from here." I grumbled. Kili snickered and grabbed my waist, pulling me down from the pony.

"I can't stop, that'd be like telling me not to breath!" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Just help me over to that log so i can sit down."

"No. You were rude to me. I think I'll let Fili put up with you." He sniffed. My eyes widened.

"No Kili-"

"FILI! COME HERE AND HELP MISS REBECCA SIR DOWN SOMEWHERE!" I hid my face in my hands as Kili attracted the attention of the entire camp over to us.

"You called?" Fili popped up behind me, starling me again.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!"

"My apologies, my lady. I shall refrain from walking when you're around." He smirked. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Stop being smart asses and help me over the the damn log! Bloody hell..." He bowed and took my arm and waist.

"As you wish." My eyes widened and my mouth went dry as he said that. He helped me over towards the fire with Bifur, Ori, and Bombur.

"Stubborn males." I muttered as I sat down next to Bifur.

"Would you like to taste the stew Miss Warner?" Bombur said softly. I turned my head from where I was staring at Thorin talking to Fili and Kili to Bombur.

"Of course! " I beamed as he handed me a small bowl. I squinted at it after I had taken a sip. "Does this have rosemary in it?" Bombur looked delighted.

"Indeed it does! how did you taste it, there's only a little sprinkle in it."

"My brother Tim was usually the one to cook dinner, mum was usually working."

"How many siblings do you have, if you don't mind me asking." I smirked.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Bombur frowned as he stirred the stew.

"No. Why?" I snorted.

"it's a damn long list."

"I have four kids myself, so big families are no stranger to me." I shrugged.

"Alright then. In order from oldest to youngest, we have Dean and Sam, who are my step-da's sons, then Kaleb and Tim, they're twins, and then Noah Nick, he's adopted, Ian, then there's me, and my twin Roman, and there's the triplet's, Rosie Rayon and Rachel." my listing of all my siblings had apparently attracted the attention of the camp, and they were all staring at me, wide-eyed and jaws dropped.(well, not Thorin or Dwalin, but they were still surprised.)

"What?"

"Lass" Bofur croaked out. "Bombur has had the most kids out of all the dwarves in the Blue Mountains. Having one kid is a blessing to us, let alone _twelve_ of them!"

"Your mother was incredible for having that many children!" I snorted, eyes narrowing as I stared at the fire.

"Yeah, really impressive, shoving all the babies on me and my brothers." Bombur hesitated for a second.

"When you said that your brother cooked more often, does that mean-"

"My mother was _never_ home. she was always _working._ How do you think she had that many kids?"

"S-she was a-"

"No. She had three jobs, and the only time we would really see her was during the holidays and on the triplets birthday. And there's the reason I'm closer to my brothers then my- what was that." I straightened up, turning my head towards the source of the noise.

"Just a large cat probably." Balin waved it off. the noise sounded again, a scream.

"That's a girl's scream." I said alertly. Then I heard it.

"**KEE!"** I jumped up, my the pit in my stomach dropping like lead.

"Miss Warner, you look pale, whatever is the ma-" I cut Dori off by shushing him.

_"KEE!"_ My mouth opened in horror. Whipping around, I bellowed, "FEE!" into the general direction of the scream.

**_"KEE!"_ **I jumped over the log and started running towards the scream, ignoring the protests of the company.

"Foolish girl!" I barely heard Thorin yell as I ran through the forest, not caring about the twigs hitting my face. I slid into a small clearing, relief flooding me as I saw my best friend in the whole world.

"Bekah! What is going-" I noticed the big black shape growling at us on it's hind legs. "On..." I ripped a large branch off a tree as the grizzly bear charged at me. I spread my feet apart a bit, as it was slowly gaining speed. "C'mon!" I snapped. "I took seven years or baseball, one way or another you are _not _leaving here without some damage!"

It roared at me, and I swung the branch like a bat, across it's snout, drawing a sharp whine from it. Nt giving it any time to recover, I lifted the branch above my head and broke it across it's nose again. Clutching my broken branch, I ran over to Bekah, sliding down on my knees as I reached her.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you at all?" Bekah shook her head.

"No. It barely clipped my shoulder, but it still hurts like a motherFUCKER KEE LOOKOUT!" She ended in a scream as the bear reared up on it's back legs and swung it's enormous paw at us.

I ducked and rolled underneath it's legs to the otherside of the clearing.

"Is tha' all you've got?! Disappointing! I wanted a real fight, not just some pansy-oof!" I wasn't paying attention to the bear, and it had thrown me into a tree with it's paws. Back cracking, I lifted myself up just in time to grab my branch, and haul myself into a sitting position just as the bear launched itself at me.

"KEE!"

I blinked. Once. Twice. I felt the bear's hot breath on my face, I looked down at where the bear's flesh met my stake. I ripped it out, and stabbed it again in the same place. Blood squirting all over me and the bear groaned in pain, standing up on it's hind legs and falling onto his(as we now saw) back with one final groan.

Bekah looked from the bear, and back to me. Bear. Me. She did this about three more times, and when she finally was about to speak, the dwarves finally rushed in. I waved my blood-covered fingers at the astonished group of men.

"Hullo! Bit late aren't you? You missed the show!"

Gandalf rushed over to Bekah, putting his hand on her shoulder and whispering some healing spell.

"Excellent to see you Miss Sommers! Was your trip comfortable?"

"Oh _hell_ no." I snarled, getting up and stomping over to Gandalf.

"Oh shit, Fili!" Kili and his brother ran over and held my arms as I tried to get at Gandalf.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT HER HERE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT **ME** HERE! WHO _ASKED _YOU ANYWAYS!? WE DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I struggled against the brothers, slipping out of their hold for a second, I lunged at that thrice-damned wizard, intent on clawing his face in.

Now that I think back, I understand why Ori was afraid of me, and avoided me for a few days. I must have looked like an animal of some sort, covered in bear blood, and trying to attack Gandalf.

I felt two _very_ strong _very _muscular arms go around my waist, successfully holding me captive for the time being.

"Let me go!" I barked at the person holding me back.

"No. Calm yourself Miss Warners. I understand how you would feel cheated, and I to would enjoy destroying this wizard for lying to you and your friend, but not right now. I will let you go if you promise not to attack the wizard." I stopped my flailing as I felt Thorin's warm breath by my ear, and his beard scratching my neck. My mouth felt like cotton. _'Damn the line of Durin and their attractiveness and sexy voices and muscles and-' _ I took a sharp intake of breath, shaking the very dangerous cobwebs from my head. I growled underneath my breath.

"Fine. I promise I will not hurt Gandalf in any way." I paused. "At this time." I felt Thorin smirk a tiny bit, before unwinding his arms from around my waist. I shivered at the lack of warmth he provided.

I walked over to where Bekah was staring at the corpse of the bear with Fili and Kili, as they cut it up to take on the road.

"Are you alright darling?" I said gently, rubbing her arm. She turned to me, eyes shocked and impressed.

"Dude," She said emphatically. "You just _Buffyed_ a **bear. **Anya and Sherlock are _so_ not going to believe this." My posture relaxed completely for what seemed to be the first time that day. **  
**

"Thanks Fee. I'll take that as a complement." And with that, I slung my arm around her shoulders and started to lead her back to camp.

* * *

**Ta daa! chapter 2! woohoo! It's not as long as the last chapter, but it's pretty good for only having 2,000 words when i went to, "bed" seeing as it's now quarter to four in the morning woo. Like always, it's a pleasure reading the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) I'm heading to bed now, because i literally had to FORCE myself to write more then one word, then go to tumblr ugh. OH! and I'll be putting the links to Bekah and Becca's watches on my profile. And one more thing, who would you rather Becca/Bekah end up with? I kinda Like Rebecca/Fili. but then Thorin/Rebecca just seems to be burned in my mind like fire. :) anyways, tell me in your reviews! Love y'all!**

**-Birdy.**


End file.
